


Missing You

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [29]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester misses her momma and Beau does her best to soothe her.





	Missing You

Beau slowly came to consciousness to the sound of quiet sniffles and swallowed whines. She blinked open her eyes and looked across the the room to Jester’s bed to find her best friend curled up in a ball, her shoulders shaking and her peach colored nightgown twisted up in her fist.

“Jessie?” she mumbled.

“Oh!” Jester said, startled. Beau saw her furiously scrubbing at her eyes before she turned her head to look at Beau over her shoulder. “Beau… I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“What’s wrong?” she asked instead of answering. Telling the truth would just make her more upset and Beau wasn’t sure that Jester would believe the lie.

“Nothing,” Jester mumbled, her voice a little raw. “Nothing, I’m sorry. I’ll try to be quieter.”

“Oh, stop that.” Beau got up out of bed and crossed the room swiftly to Jester’s bed, climbing in behind her and laying on top of the covers. She reached forward and started rubbing gentle circles between her shoulder blades. “Don’t ever worry about bothering me. If you need me, just tell me.”

Jester sniffled some more and then rolled over to face Beau, pressing her face against Beau’s collar bone. “Oh, Beau!” she exclaimed, clearly having given up being quiet. “What if I never see my Momma again! I miss her so, so much, everyday, all the time! Sending isn’t the same as talking to her face to face and seeing her smile at me and feeling her soft hugs!”

Beau wrapped her arms around Jester and gently rubbed her back but she wasn’t sure what she could possibly say to make this better. She couldn’t remember ever missing someone as much as Jester clearly missed her mother. Every day away from  _ her _ mother was a blessing and she wasn’t sure that she knew her father well enough to miss him at all. The closest she got was how much she missed Jester when she and Fjord were kidnapped but she wasn’t sure that that was the same thing.

“Jester, I…” she paused and licked her lips. Fuck, how did she do this? Was it too late to get Caduceus? “I’m sorry… that you’re sad. I wish I could fix it. But I can tell you this for certain, your mother is thinking about you too. She loved you more than I’ve ever seen anyone love anyone, and I know that every time you think about her, she’s missing you too. Does that make it worse? I’m sorry, I wasn’t-” 

She started to pull away but Jester pulled her in closer, nuzzling into her shoulder. Her shaking shoulders and quiet sobs had slowed. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m glad you’re here, Beau. You make everything better. I love you.”

Beau cleared her throat when it started to feel tight. “I love you too.”

Jester sighed and her entire body relaxed in Beau’s arms. “Will you stay here until I sleep?”

“Yeah. ‘Course…”

Jester leaned up and pressed her lips against Beau’s jaw, smacking her lips comically loud and then burying her smile in Beau’s neck. “Mwah!”

Beau laughed and closed her eyes, holding Jester close until she felt the gentle rise and fall of Jester’s chest against her stomach, and then falling asleep next to her.


End file.
